Ngàytrược Port
Ngaytruoc Port is a city located on Yarphei's western coast, in Province . It is a major port city based on canals to provide high-level trade in the Indian Ocean, especially with Myanmar. The city is founded up on several YAKs, sometimes translated as floating economic bazaars. The city was constructed on former national forest area near Kapoe, province 26. The metropolitan area is composed of the towns of Bang Hin, Na Kha, Muang Kluang, Kapoe, Suk Samran, Ban Na, Kamphuan and Chieo Liang. The name comes from the Yarphese word for "Gathering of Wealth." While Ngaytruoc's infrastructure does not rival that of Tranh Chup-yar City, its place as a home for the middle and upper classes has caused the infrastructure to be highly advanced. The outer freeway runs through the city, and at this point an arterial road connects the city to the coast. History The city began construction built in 1998 with the dredging of a bay and construction of artificial concrete islands. The head of the project was Lê Công Ðấc, Thai VLA member and entrepreneur. The project cost over one billion dollars, but the resulting trade was expected to make it a prosperous port. On 29 August 1999, the southern part of the city was incorporated and four thousand moved in within the next week. It continued to grow during the Sing-Sai Campaign as more cars passed through the area. Currently construction has stagnated, making the city peaceful and prosperous. During the Yarphese Civil War, the city was detached from Yarphei, but the main inhabitants were pro-Yarphei and formed the Unified Empire of Ranong. North City The north part of the city is a more residential and port area than in the south. There are few major boulevards, as in Tranh Chup-yar City. The streets have three lanes each, with wide dividers and samples of much of Yarphei's flora. However, much of the transportation in this area is via boat. As this is a generally upper-class area, owning a boat is ubiquitous. Those in this area have access to high standards of water, collected in nearby reservoirs, and electricity provided by a fission plant to the north. Natural gas is plentiful nearby. Major structures here are less plentiful than in the south, and are usually limited to custom homes and trading towers. A major characteristic of the skyline is the Indian Ocean Trade Center, at 145m tall. There are five YAKs located in the north part of the city. The most famous YAK is specifically for the trade of technology, and it is a major tourist attraction. There is also a small downtown famous for its modern feel. South City The southern part of the city is marked by high-rise buildings and lesser residential areas. The roads range from two to four lanes, and there is less green area. There is a park in the center, with many arms that are port areas. Towards the center of the city, middle and upper class houses are there, but the area is not as dependent on travel by water. Downtown is located adjacent to the park. Downtown features many important buildings, including the center of Yarphei's major supermarket chain Phẫu Uống, the tallest building in the region at 230m tall. To the south of the city is a small airport with a 3 km-long runway. The airport is located near the YAK center of Yarphei, with over 30 YAKs which line canals along residential and commercial areas. Residents often make weekly trips to these in order to exchange goods. In fact, even normal grocery shopping is done at YAKs in some families. The NCX stock exchange is on one of the YAKs. Although the main economic center of Yarphei is located at Bangkok, the mint at Kuantan, and the main stock exchange at Singapore, the Yarphese economy is sometimes referred to colloquially as 8 Yac (YAK #8). The main languages in the city are Thai, Vietnamese, Burmese, Mon, and English. Yarphei has taken steps to revitalize the Mon language, which is otherwise moribund in Burma. Sister Cities * Osaka, Japan, East Asian Federation * Venice, Italy * Monglamlei, Thailand Category:Settlements Category:Yarphei